cronicas oscuras
by BlackKnights
Summary: Se dice q cada decisión provoca un mundo diferente q pasaría si la tripulación del sdf tuviera q enfrentarse a los zentrandy de otro dimensión, los cuales no solo son mas poderosos sino mejor preparados q sus contrapartes ya conocidas, y como afectaria este encuentro a las diferentes especies de la galaxia
1. Chapter 1

Yo no poseo robotech/macross ni star trek este simplemente es una historia que se me ocurrió

Introducción

Universo macross:

Zentrady: especia altamente desarrollada y militarizada estructuradas jerárquica de mando pero en la serie se ve que no contaban con la capacidad de adaptarse a situaciones extrañas , para la historia estoy tomando algunos nombre de la seria y acontecimientos pero estoy dando a los zentrady un aspecto más militar y vessatil en sus acciones puesto que estos zentrady nunca tuvieron contacto la protocultura y fueron creados de tal manera que en el caso que este se diera no los afecte de la misma manera en la fueron afectados en la serie.

Megaron 23: se seguir la línea que se dio en la película pero un accidente en la transposición provoca que la nave sea arrastrada a otro realidad donde los humanos no solo nunca se encontraron con los zentrady sino que estos exploran el universo y tienen alianzas con otras especies.

Universo star trek:

Borg: especia altamente avanzada en el campo de la tecnología son organismos cibernéticos mitad maquina mitad orgánico en su universo son considerados una especie altamente peligrosa incluso por los Q, mi intención es crear una historia de como fue de que los borg se convirtieron en la especie que llego a hacer, al principio serán una especie como cualquier otra pero después se convertirán en una especie colectiva con una sola conciencia controlada por la reina.

Star fleet: (flota estelar) son la contraparte humana de las fuerzas de defensa de la tierra unida en macross (siempre me pregunte porque en la serie las naves de la flota está relativamente parecidas y cuando se dio star trek Enterprise se me ocurrió la posibilidad que quizás la star fleet no era una fuerza de la federación sino de la tierra que con el paso del tiempo fue asumiendo las tareas que debería tener una fuerza conjunta casi como lo hace estados unidos como un gran policía en la federación) los personajes serán variados tomándolos de las diferentes series que se dieron.

La historia será mas orientada al aspecto bélico y al combate puesto que en una guerra sin importar los que muestre el cine o nos digan los demás en lo primero que piensan los soldados es en la forma de salir de ese lugar y encontrar un lugar seguro y como en cierto momento uno mismo crea su propio mundo subjetivo donde no pasa nada.

Para complementar la historia pretendo crear varios personajes los cuales me permitirán relatar los acontecimientos sino también dar justificación algunos actos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GRANDES RIVALES

I PRIMER CONTACTO

PREÁMBULO

_Cuando mire al horizonte vi la escena mas horrenda de mi vida, monstros de todo tamaño corriendo hacia mí, fue en ese momento que supe que la guerra había comenzado y que yo no volvería a ver otro amanecer._

_xxx_

Estación espacial ankos a 12 años luz de la colonia ankaria en el sistema ankos parte del colectivo borg.

Las actividades en la estación se dan de manera tranquila, después de todo ser una estación de avanzada al borde de la galaxia no da muchos retos al personal.

Las actividades en el mando central se las realiza de manera monótona, tomando en cuenta que el personal se encuentra en el tercer turno de guardia y la mayoría de la tripulación está descansando o viendo la comunicación de la capital.

Mientras la tripulación se encuentra trabajando de manera tranquila el comandante del turno de guardia se encuentra verificando los reportes de la ultima hora de los escaneos de largo alcance (al exterior de la galaxia) "Tte. Cuáles son las condiciones del sector 35"

El oficial a cargo de las lecturas de los sensores responde "no recibo nada señor los sensores no muestran nada anormal"

Ante esto el comandante se pone algo más curioso "no se supone que por ese sector debería estar pasando la ola grupns"

Ante esto el Tte. Vuelve a verificar sus instrumentos" sí señor pero los sensores no muestran nada todo el cuadrante esta en blanco"

Esto no era algo que se supone que pasa por un cuadrante de 10 años luz cúbicos "verifique que no haya un mal funcionamiento de los sensores, en cuanto tenga el diagnostico deme su reporte" – "si señor"

[Grandioso la estación espacial más vieja y yo tenía que acabar aquí en mi último año de comandante] pensaba el oficial mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.

xxx

Mientras en la zona de espacio de que la estación no puede rastrear.

Varias naves se encuentran avanzando de manera lenta atravesando la distorsión espacial de ese cuadrante.

"cuánto tiempo más hasta que podamos atravesar por completo la distorsión timonel" fueron las palabras de un hombre alto y con aspecto demacrado que se encontraba sentado en una silla sobre una plataforma en medio de un inmenso puente de mando.

"tres horas más almirante" fue la respuesta del timonel y después agrego "ingeniería se niega a dar más potencia a los motores para mantener los escudos"

"bien, que información tenemos de los sensores" pregunto el almirante al hombre que se encontraba parado detrás de el.

"por el momento se ha detectado un sistema solar con dos planetas habitados una estación espacial de avanzada armada con una guarnición no superior a las 50 naves de asalto, los datos preliminares indican armas laser misiles de corto alcance y baja potencia escudos rudimentarios" fue la respuesta de este hombre.

"asumo que nos encontramos en la zona de alcance de sus sensores"- "si señor pero nuestro sistema de distorsión espacial bloquea sus escaneos no saben que están aquí" – "bien, jefe táctico cuáles son sus sugerencias para la incursión"

"De acuerdo a los datos que tenemos podemos esperar bajas en el asalto del 3.78% en un tiempo de 45 min. Recomiendo mandar a al 15 escuadrón de Britai Kridanik la mayoría son novatos y una batalla fácil les dará experiencia para el futuro" – "autorizado y los planetas que resistencia darán" – "informes preliminares indican la guarnición de cada planeta está compuesta por aproximadamente 500 naves de diferente calado y potencia de fuego se espera una mayor resistencia bajas aproximadas entre 12% y 23% de nuestras fuerzas y se calcula que nos tomara entr horas de combate el someter la defensa organizada y 13 horas el aniquilar al enemigo por completo" – "bien retírese capitán"

El hombre simplemente se limito después a observar el espacio y plañera su nueva incursión, la primera bajo su mando desde de mucho tiempo.

xxx

En la estación espacial han pasado más de 30 minutos desde el informe de los sensores y el oficial a cargo se encuentra intrigado por los resultados "dígame Tte como es posible que los sensores no tengan ningún desperfecto cuando no registran nada en todo un cuadrante y al mismo tiempo su calibración tomando como referencia otro cuadrante nos dé una precisión de 98%"

"bien señor las posibilidades son creo yo 1ro que la ola grupns este bloqueando la señal cosa improbable puesto que nunca se día tal caso 2do algún aparato en ese cuadrante está bloqueando de alguna manera las emisiones del sensor, en cuyo caso la pregunta sería por qué?"

Ante estas opciones el cmdte. Del turno no pudo evitar hacer una cara de disgusto después de todo la posibilidad de un ataque no era algo que le gustaba en lo mas mínimo "alférez las nuevas balizas sub-espaciales se encuentran desplegadas verda"

"si señor, pero el capitán ordeno que no se las active hasta que llegue el equipo de ingenieros de baltron 5" – "se muy bien lo que ordeno el capitán pero no podemos arriesgarnos y dejar esto sin tomar medidas extras de seguridad" - "si pero si la baliza no detecta nada o la perdemos señor?" interrumpió en segundo al mando de la guardia "conozco los riesgos tte y seré yo quien responda así que active las balizas de ese sector y pase la información a la pantalla principal" – "me tomara entre 5 a 10 min. Poner las balizas en funcionamiento señor" con eso dicho el personal comenzó a trabajar en la activación de las balizas, ninguno de ellos lo tomaba la situación como algo de mayor importancia después de todo la gran guerra termino hace 20 años y no hay nadie que desea entrar en conflicto con la nueva mancomunidad de planetas.

Cuando la información comenzó a desplegarse en la pantalla principal se pudo apreciar la distorsión espacial que se encontraba atravesando esa región del espacio pero también se podía distinguir una gran cantidad de naves de color plomo con marcas negras de gran tamaño que lo estaban atravesando con destino a la estación espacial y su sistema solar.

"por la corona imperial que es eso" fueron las palabras del comandante.

"al parecer son naves que se encuentran atravesando la ola y por la distorsión en la mismo calculo que sean entr mil naves pero su tamaño es inmenso quizás más grandes que las nuevas naves trans-warp que se están desarrollando" fue la afirmación del oficial de los sensores.

"despierten al capitán y pongan en alerta táctica a la estación"

A los pocos minutos el capitán de la estación ingreso al puente de mando seguido por sus oficiales de comando.

"reporte de la situación comandante" dirigiéndose al oficial a cargo del turno de guardia.

Este procedió a dar un informe de los situación en la que se encontraban y como consiguieron detectar a la flota.

"bien y en cuanto tiempo se calcula que las naves estarán a distancia de las armas"

"dos horas a lo sumo de acuerdo a nuestras estimaciones pero eso podría variar en razón a la velocidad de estas y cuánto tiempo más les tomara atravesar la ola"

"bien por el momento la tomaremos como una flota de invasión de acuerdo a los protocolos de seguridad" "alerten a las colonias" "manden una señal a las guarnición de averka" fueron las ordenes tanto del capitán como de su primer oficial.

xxx

Mientras en la estación se preparaban para la posibilidad de un combate en las naves las actividades se realizaban de manera coordinada entre todos los miembros de la tripulación, ya que siempre recordando las directivas y normas que conllevan las preparaciones antes del combate, los ingenieros se encuentran preparando las naves de asalto y equipos para la inminente incursión, solo en una área de una de las naves las actividades se realizaban de manera acelerada y era el 15º escuadrón de asalto pesado al mando del capitán Britai Kridanik este zentrandy sobresalía entre los demás por su gran tamaño y contextura musculosa además que entre los oficiales era considerado un prodigio por su capacidad de discernimiento en situaciones peligrosas además que su adoctrinamiento fue uno de los mejores, y esta era su primera misión al mando de la toma de una estación espacial para lo cual disponía de dos acorazados ligeros y 600 tropas de asalto por lo datos que recibió el calculaba un porcentaje de bajas inferior al 10% considerando que la mayoría de los que participarían era novatos con menos de 15 campañas nada en comparación con las más de 500 en las cuales el tomo parte desde su puesta en servicio ya hace mas de 15 años, el problema residió en que tanto el cómo sus hombres participaron en las ultimas 10 campañas en las cuales el ejercito zentrandy fue derrotado por las fuerzas meltrandy.

Batallas que finalmente provoco que estos fueran expulsados de la galaxia lo cual exigía que esta campaña debería ser exitosa no solo para el bien de su puesto como líder de escuadrón sino también para la moral de las tropas en su conjunto, pero esta campaña prometía puesto que según los datos recibidos de inteligencia en la galaxia solo existían 5 fuerzas de consideración y una de ellas era a la que se le iba atacar eliminándola se llegaría a conseguir el control completo de la galaxia para los zentrandy en cuestión de pocos años después de todo se necesitan varias campañas para alcanzar la victoria final en una guerra y eso fue lo que aprendieron en la última guerra contra las meltrandy que distancio mucho de los anteriores encuentros con estas ya que siempre fueron escaramuzas y una retirada por parte de uno de los bandos pero eso cambio cuando se descubrió que se avía dado un golpe en el alto mando meltrandy colocando a otra meltrady al mando, una tal Moruk Laplamiz la cual comenzó una guerra total contra los zentrandy, está más decir que estos fueron tomados desprevenidos y rápidamente se vieron acorralados a pesar que la guerra duro 1 año las bajas fueron descomunales casi 50 millones de tropas muertas por mes al final una huida poco decorosa de la galaxia hace ya casi dos años.

Era claro par Britai Kridanik que está por comenzar una de las incursiones de conquista más importantes de los últimos 500 años, después de todo el fracaso significaba la extinción de los zentrandy algo inconcebible para el.

"el ataque debe ser devastador en la estación" comenzó así su discurso a sus tropas Britai "primero atacaremos con los grupo el reactor principal de la estación los grupo realizaran la cobertura, los grupo enfrentar a las naves de defensa los grupo brindaran apoyo desde el cuadrante 234.490 y los grupos 9 y 10 estarán de reserva los acorazados brindaran una cortina de fuego al principio pero después de unos 4 disparos de las armas principales se realizara cobertura estándar les recuerdo que todas las acciones deben realizarse de la manera más rápida y precisa para evitar que el enemigo pueda contraatacar y con la estación destruida las naves estarán en caos y serán presa fácil"

Mientras daba su discurso desde lo alto es observado por el almirante de la flota y su ayudante "está tomando más enserio su cargo" - "cierto Britai es un oficial capaz".


	2. un comienzo y varias dudas

I UN NUEVO COMIENZO Y UN MISTERIO

"el factor predominante de la victoria que tuvimos frente a las fuerzas Zentrady fue el poco sino nulo contacto que tuvieron los zentrady con especies con una cultura parecida a la nuestra" decía esto el comandante Max Sterling al personal que se formaba frente a el, durante la formación previa al abordaje del SDF-2 "es por eso que en el momento en el que nos embarquemos a esta nave debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a cualquier adversario en cualquier circunstancia y esperar lo inesperado, señores ustedes fueron seleccionados no solo por sus habilidades como pilotos de combate sino por su capacidad de adaptación a circunstancias nuevas"

Mientras el los hangares los pilotos se encuentran escuchado el discurso del comandante Sterling en las afueras de la fortaleza se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas observando el espectáculo aéreo que se venía dando en conmemoración del despegue de la nave.

En el puente de mando de la nave se llevaba a cabo los últimos preparativos para el despegue.

"los sectores 2 al 15 reportan preparados y en espera"

"armas y suministros asegurados"

"personal y tripulación se reporta sin novedad"

"todos los sistemas se encuentran el luz verde"

"gracias Claudia, Vanesa, Sammie, Kim"

La Vise-Almirante Lisa Hayes se encontraba sentada en el puente verificando los datos que le enviaban de toda la nave, después de todo siempre es necesario verificar la lista de chequeo dos veces.

Mientras tanto en uno de los aviones de la exhibición se encuentra en Tcnl. Rick Hunter en el Skull 1 realiza las maniobras acrobáticas pensando en el intervalo de las maniobras como había llegado a eso momento, [como me alegro que lisa fuse a despedirse esa tarde, si no lo hubiera hecho quizás no lo más seguro lo hubiera perdido para siempre, gracias a eso me di cuenta cuanto la amaba]

En la plataforma de los dignatarios junto con los líderes políticos se encontraba el Almirante Henry Gloval recientemente posesionado como comandante supremo de las Fuerzas de Defensa Robetech.

Mientras el almirante contemplaba la nueva nave espacial pensaba [ hace solo unos meses inteligencia indico que Khyron y sus rebeldes iban a atacar la nave pero no lo hicieron para nuestra suerte, pudimos localizar su base en américa del sur y la pudimos neutralizar a tiempo, al final todo nos llevo a esto la culminación de todos nuestros esfuerzos y anhelos, estoy seguro que hayes es capaz de llevar este emprendimiento a buen puerto, bien después de todo ya es una mujer casada y esta yendo con su marido a esta misio] "hablando del diablo" fue en ese momento que skull 1 paso a baja altura sobre la pista y salió haciendo un lupin.

Mientras las aeronaves de combate se encontraban realizando las acrobacias y el personal se encontraba ultimado los detalles para el despegue al flamante capitana de la nave espacial revisaba los reporte y al mismo tiempo se tomaba unos instantes para mirar las acrobacias de su esposo que deliberadamente pasaba cerca del puente de mando de vez en cuando.

"sammie comunícame con el skull 1 por favor" dijo al almirante.

"si señora, skull 1 en línea almirante en el canal secundario de comando" fue la respuesta de la nueva oficial táctico de la nave.

"Tcnl. No cree q está pasando demasiado cerca del puente de la nave?" comenzó lisa.

"eso crea almirante pensé q sería interesante pasar cerca del puente además no es algo que no haya echa antes y por sobre todo debo mantener una reputación después de todo que es una exhibición aérea sin el tres veces campeón de las competencias acrobáticas el gran Rick Hunter"

"bien tomando en cuenta que la última vez que se dio un show aéreo entraste sin autorización en medio de una exhibición a los cazas, al menos en esta ocasión estas tomando en cuenta las medidas de seguridad no es cierto"

"claro que si quien crees que soy… no me respondas" dijo el piloto cuando paso de nuevo cerca del puente de la nave.

Ante esto la almirante solo pudo menear la cabeza mientras el resto de la tripulación del puente miraba con asombro la maniobra que estaba realizando el avión de combat**e**.

Después de una cuantas acrobacias mas por parte de los pilotos y varios discurso de los políticos se comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el despegue de la nave al espacio y el inicio de su misión el buscar el planeta de los maestros de la robotech y negociar con ellos algún tipo de tratado.

Xxx

"bitácora del capitán fecha estelar 55381.2 el Enterprise se encuentra dirigiéndose al sector neckta para realizar pruebas con los nuevos sistemas de armas, escudos y blindaje que trajo el Voyager a su regreso del cuadrante Delta"

Mientras el capitán se encuentra actualizando la bitácora de capitán del Enterprise la tripulación se encuentra realizando las actividades relacionadas a las actividades que deberían realizar en menos de 10 horas.

El capitán se encontraba actualizando la bitácora del capitán de la nave, la consejera estaba revisando unos apuntes que tenía en su consola, el primer oficial se encontraba en la consola táctica viendo el despliegue de datos sobre el nuevo sistema de armas y en la estación de ingeniería el jefe de ingenieros estaba actualizando la información y el sistema de interface de energía.

"capitán los sensores de largo alcance detectan una nave al parecer por su trayectoria se encuentra a la deriva" indico el comandante Data.

"una nave en este sector eso es poco probable no estamos cerca de rutas de comercio ni de transporte interplanetario mucho menos hay especies con capacidad warp"

"es cierto número 1, pero es nuestro deber investigar y si es necesario presta la asistencia a la tripulación de la nave"

"de acuerdo pero debemos tomar algunas precauciones por si es una trampa"

"bien pero eso lo considero poco probable ya que después de la guerra tantos los Romulanos cardasianos y los klingons se retiraron detrás de sus fronteras y estamos muy lejos de sus espacios" – "si capitán pero recomiendo proceder con cautela"

"bien comandante prepare los equipos de asistencia para la nave a la deriva vea que haya suficiente personal de emergencias como de apoyo técnico para salir" – "entendido capitán"

X

Al llegar a las coordenadas en las que se encontraba la nave siniestrada la tripulación del puente pudo apreciar las condiciones en las que se encontraba dicha nave, la cual era una nave de una envergadura considerable casi tan grande como el mismo Enterprise de forma rectangular de color plomo con vivos negros a los laterales de la nave.

"señor Data informe" fue la orden del capitán el cual se encontraba sentado en su silla en medio del puente flanqueado tanto por su primer oficial como por la consejera de la nave.

"configuración desconocida de la nave no es compatible con ninguna nave de la Federación ni con ninguna nave que contamos en nuestra base de datos, el casco de la nave también es de una aleación de carbonio y bilintio, los sensores no pueden atravesarla además parece que incluso los reflecta lo que le permite ser casi invisible a los sensores, además hay una sección del casco que muestra daños aparentemente por una explosión, presumo interna quizás de su núcleo, y adicionalmente cuenta con un sistema de armas bastante pesado tanto defensivos como ofensivos, en el interior parece contar con 35 cubiertas y 4 grandes áreas de almacenamiento no detecto señales de vida en la nave ni la evidencia de capsulas de escape o que hayan evacuado de la nave"

"carbonio y bilintio eso es imposible los ingenieros de la federación consideran que es imposible unir esos dos materiales, pero si se lo lograran consideran que 1 cm del material será tan resistente como 1 m del tritanio de nuestros cascos"

"gracias señor Laforge, consegera puede sentir algo de la nave o de las inmediaciones"

"no capitán la nave es una tumba y no siento nada en las proximidades estamos solos señor"

"comandante ensamble su equipo de salida tomo todas medidas de seguridad mantenga el eslabón de comunicación abierto y quiero un informe lo más antes posible"

"si capitán, doctora Crusher este es el Cmdte. Riker"

Crusher aquí" – "doctora lleve a su equipo de salida a la sala de transporte Nro 3 la veo halla" – "estoy en camino comandante Crusher fuera"

"Laforge Data vamos"- "si señor" fue la respuesta de los dos oficiales mencionados para posteriormente los tres hombres se dirigieron al turbo-ascensor en dirección a la sala de transporte.

"Tte. Wildman mantenga los sensores en su máximo alcance busque cualquier señal de naves ocultas"

"si capitán" fue la respuesta del oficial táctico del puente.

Xx

El grupo de salida se materializo en lo que parecía ser un enorme pasillo en cual se encontraba a excepción de un par de cuerpos de la tripulación de la nave, perfectos estado y completamente vacía.

"bien nos dividiremos en tres grupos para cubrir más cubiertas, doctora ud. Llévese a un grupo para ver que se puede hacer, Laforge vea si puede restaurar la energía de la nave, entretanto el cmdte. Data y yo nos dirigiremos al puente para ver que podemos averiguar de sus bases de datos" fueron las ordenes dol Cmdte. Riker que al igual que el resto del personal se encontraba vistiendo un traje de protección ya que en la nave los niveles de oxígeno eran por debajo de soporte vital "se reportaran en el puente en 2 horas como máximo" añadió antes de que los grupos se separaran.

Mientras el personal procedía a cumplir con las ordenes el comandante no pudo esconder su aprensión con respecto a la nave

"se encuentra bien Cmdte." Dijo el cmdte. Data mientras el y Riker avanzaban en la oscuridad del pasillo con dirección al puente de la nave.

"si data es solo que me siento extraño en esta nave me recuerda cuando durante el inicio de la guerra contra del dominio investigamos una de sus naves"

"entiendo señor es normal para los humanos relacionar experiencias similares para así poder encontrar algún sentido o determinar acciones en esas circunstancias"

X

En uno de los pasillos de la nave la doctora y su grupo se encontraban revisando de manera sistemática cada uno de los compartimientos en búsqueda de posibles heridos o de algo relevante para la investigación.

"no hay nada en este camarote doctora" se pronunció uno de los oficiales del grupo.

"bien continuemos" respondió la aludida mientras observaba los cuerpos de la tripulación [por la apariencia de los cuerpos yo diría que no murieron hace mucho pero al mismo tiempo los escaneos indican que la nave no tubo energía por mucho tiempo eso es extraño.

X

Entretanto en las inmediaciones de lo que una vez fue la sala de máquinas o de ingeniería de la nave el grupo de Laforge trataba de restaurar la energía a los paneles y consolas.

"comandante las interfaces de los generadores portátiles no son compatibles con las de los paneles" dijo un joven oficial.

"bien alférez trate de crear unos puentees entre las interfaces de las consolas con su propio sistema de energía y después reduzca los ciclos de alimentación a 0.5473 con intervalo regular para ir calibrando el requerimiento de energía de la consola"

"si cmdte." Fue la respuesta de alférez.

Mientras el resto del personal continuaba con sus trabajo el comandante Laforge inspeccionaba la sala en la que se encontraban la cual se veía bastante deteriorada y dañada [debe ser por la explosión los daños pero la cantidad de personas y su distribución indica que el daño no fue catastrófico y que algo más fue los que provoco el colapso de los sistemas de la nave]

Fue en ese momento que el comandante se percató de una compuerta bastante dañada que se encontraba al fondo de la sala.

"teniente ayúdeme con esta compuerta veamos que hay detrás de ella" – "si señor"

X

Mientras en el puente de la nave el comandante Riker y el Cmdte. Data verificaban las consolas de mando y trataban de hacer funcionar alguna de ellas.

"comandante los tricorder las consolas no han tenido energía desde hace más de 500 años"

"no tienes qué decirlo data esto parece una tumba"

"una analogía correcta tomando en cuenta que al parecer la totalidad de la tripulación a fallecido"

"comandante Riker este es Laforge será mejor q venga hay algo q me gustaría que vea"

"vamos en camino Laforge, Data vamos donde el segundo grupo"

"si señor"

X

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el Cmdte. Laforge la mayoría del personal no se encontraba reparando las consolas sino que estaban admirando una sala que recientemente había abierto.

"Laforge que es lo q se encontró?" interrogo el comandante Riker

"mire por usted mismo señor"

Ante el comandante se desplegaba una sala que a pesar de estar pobremente iluminada se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de armas y naves armadas las cuales se encontraban acomodadas de manera ordenada y eficiente.

"por lo q indica el tricorder la extensión de este ambiente es de más de 150 m ya hay más armas de las que 10 naves clase defiant pueden llevar, y si me pregunta comandante creo que los otros tres ambientes similares a este tiene lo mismo señor" se expresó el comandante Laforge

"bien esto es algo bastante nuevo y hasta preocupante"

X

En el puente del Enterprise la situación es bastante tranquila puesto q no se detectaron ninguna nave en las proximidades.

"capitán siento q el grupo de salida se encuentra bastante ansioso y preocupado al parecer han visto algo q los perturbo" dijo la consejera Troy al capitán picard en cual ante esto dirigió la mirada a la pantalla principal donde se apreciaba la nave alienígena.

" Picard al grupo de Investigación reporte numero 1?" se comunicó el capitán.

"riker aquí señor, por el momento no somos capases de restaurar la energía de la nave ni tampoco identificar a la especie, pero al parecer la conjetura de data era correcta las evidencias señalan a la posibilidad de una explosión del núcleo de la nave, pero también hemos encontrado que la misma carga una gran cantidad de armas quizás un transporte de contrabandistas de armas lo vamos a investigar capitán" respondió el comandante desde la nave alienígena.

"muy bien comandante recolecte unas muestras de las armas, trate de descargas la base de datos de la nave, doctora triga un par de cuerpos para realizarles autopsias y comandante Loforge trate de restaurar la energía de la nave para que la podamos llevar a la estación espacial más cercana, en cuanto tengan eso regresen a la nave para un reporte detallado, picard fuera"

X

'bien señores han escuchado las órdenes del capitán, Laforge vea que se puede averiguar de la tecnología de esta nave y lleve algunas muestras de esta a ingeniería del Enterprise, doctora vea la posibilidad de llevar algún cuerpo para realizar la autopsia tomando todas las medidas de Bioseguridad, Data descargue la base de datos de la nave y las bitácoras hay q averiguar que hacían en este sector, nos retiraremos de la nave en dos horas y espero un informe de los jefes de grupo en 6 horas en el cuarto de conferencias del Enterprise pueden retirarse a cumplir con sus órdenes"

Mientras el persona se dirigía a cumplir con sus tareas el comandante inspeccionaba el almacén lleno de armas - "una gran cantidad de armas la mayoría son para combate espacial pero también hay para combate en atmosfera planetaria si son traficantes lo hacen a gran escala, si es una de invacion es una muy bien equipada"

Xx

Mientras el personal en la nave alienígena procedía a realizar sus investigaciones en su oficina el Capitán Picard efectuaba su propia búsqueda en la base de datos de la federación y la flota estelar.

'fin de la búsqueda no se encontró similitudes dentro de los parámetros de búsqueda en la base de datos' fue la información que dio la computadora de la nave.

Pero al mismo tiempo le salio un mensaje en la pantalla de su terminal `búsqueda bloqueada por directriz estelar 3672.6 BRAVO OSCAR`

"esa directiva es de nivel comando de la flota, como sea, computadora acceso a la directriz estelar 3672.6 BRAVO OSCAR autorización Picar 25194Lamda Charly 354 oscar 62 whisky"

`acceso concedido` indico la computadora

Con eso en la pantalla del capitán se desplego lo parecía una nave bastante similar a la encontrada solo que esta estaba en peores condiciones pero además de la imagen nada más salía y el grado de seguridad solo permitía a miembros del alto mando de la flota.

[Tendré que esperar hasta que vuelvan los miembros de investigación para que sepa algo más]

"capitán hay una comunicación de la Flota estelar es el almirante Paris de inteligencia"

"vaya parece q es sea lo que sea que encontramos es importante' – "páselo a mi oficina alférez"

En la pantalla donde se mostraba el logo de la flota apareció el almirante el cual se encontraba en una oficina – "almirante como se encuentra hay algo en que le pueda ayudar"

"capitán picard no iré con rodeos se me informo que hace poco tiempo accedió una información clasificada puedo preguntar por qué lo a echo?"

"claro q puedo almirante hace unas pocas horas mi nave detecto una nave a la deriva y como esta no se ajustaba a ningún parámetro de la flota me tome la libertad de investigar más"

'Dígame capitán esa nave que se refiere se encuentra con su tripulación o se encuentra abandonada"

"la tripulación se encuentra muerta mi gente está investigando las causas"

"bien capitán en este momento me dirijo a sus coordenadas, a partir de este momento toda la información que se recabe de dicha nave quedara clasificada con acceso restringido, quedo claro capitán"

"sí señor, pero desde la tierra le tomara por lómenos 15 días a máximo warp llegar hasta el Enterprise"

"no se preocupe capitán me encuentro en el trafalgar a solo horas de su posición"

"lo esperaremos almirante" – "muy bien capitán Paris fuera"


End file.
